Exercise devices of many types are known. Examples of such devices or exercise systems are those sold under the Universal® and Nautilus® trademarks.
The Universal® machine system provides a single machine which is essentially an aggregation of several separate exercise devices, each part only performing one exercise operation on a single part of the body.
Such prior art systems have the disadvantage that the user is required to move physically from station to station to exercise the entire body.